


Then Come Kiss Me

by acrazyobsession



Series: Kisses, Troubles, Dinners, and You [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e13 Murder Under the Mistletoe, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/pseuds/acrazyobsession
Summary: Phryne contemplates why Jack's presence has affected her more than usual and decides to do something about it. An episode tag for “Murder Under the Mistletoe” with a connection to their date in “Death Defying Feats”.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: Kisses, Troubles, Dinners, and You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593322
Comments: 27
Kudos: 166





	Then Come Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this comes from Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_. Since Jack suggested that specific play to Collins if he ever needed to make a romantic declaration, I thought it was appropriate.

The party had been as successful as one could be after the week they had just survived. In her opinion, a party was always necessary after a tragedy. It was her way of cheering everyone up and reminding them of how much they still had to be thankful for. Phryne was glad that even Aunt Prudence had come and agreed to spend the night. It worried Phryne to think of her aunt spending a night alone after what she had been through. 

She had shooed everyone home or off to bedーexcept Jack. He had seemed reluctant to leave, and she had no intention of pushing him out. Maybe it was the fear of spending the night alone herself, or the exhaustion she felt weighing her body down, or maybe even the trauma of realizing she had been a killer’s targetーbut whatever it was, Jack’s nearness had affected her more than usual tonight. And it seemed he had been similarly affected. So much so that neither of them had appeared to care that they had an audience. 

Though Phryne was never one to be overly concerned with other people’s thoughts on her behavior, maybe Aunt Prudence had had a right to cast a disapproving look their direction when Jane waved the mistletoe over her and Jack’s head. Especially since she had caught them in nearly the same position just weeks ago. Her feelings toward Jack had been...changing recently. She didn’t quite know how to describe it.

A clatter of glass caught Phryne’s attention and brought her back to the job at hand. She glanced over at Jack as he gathered the discarded glasses from around the room. At some point in the evening his jacket had been tossed on the lounge, and his sleeves had been rolled up. He had made himself comfortable in her home, and she found that the sight made her catch her breath.

Had it only been a couple months ago that the continuation of their partnershipーtheir friendshipーhad been in question? It was only in the last couple of weeks that she had seen little changes in how he reacted to her. He felt less nervous when she was in his space and more ready with a smile. Earlier tonight though, between Jack’s casual lean against the piano and Jane’s sprig of mistletoe, she herself was feeling a little rattled. The mistletoe had been all fun and games until it had been waved over their heads. If it had been anyone other than Jack, Phryne wouldn’t have thought twice about a peck on the cheekーor even a real kiss. But when she turned and locked eyes with the one person that she desperately wanted to kiss, she realized just how intimate the moment was. 

What she had intended to be a mere deflection had turned against her. Who knew “hemiparasitic” could sound so sensual? His voice had been intoxicating, drawing her in. He had let her sway into him, his smile adoring. Her stomach had fluttered in a way she wasn’t entirely familiar with. The rest of the room disappeared as his eyes locked with hers, and she could have sworn he was about to take Jane up on her challenge. But Aunt P’s voice had jolted Phryne out of the little bubble. As everyone started to sing, she had taken a moment to compose herself. There seemed to be a reversal of whose flirtation flustered who.

Jane’s mistletoe game had created some laughter and helped lighten the mood, but it had also left a bit of a mess. She spotted a discarded piece of greenery on the table. Maybe a little counter attack was in order. No audience. Aunt P safely tucked in bed upstairs. This was her chance.

She picked up the mistletoe and made her way across the room. Jack must have heard the rustling of her dress, because he turned around, a comment on his lips. But he was silenced when he saw Phryne with a piece some greenery held to her nose and a confused look on her face.

“Did you know this doesn’t have a smell?” She had brought the sprig to her nose to be a tease, but was distracted by the lack of fragrance.

His eyes met hers and his amusement was clearly visible. “What were you expecting it to smell like?” 

A flutter stirred up within her again as his smile lit up his whole face. “Christmas. I guess,” she admitted with a nervous laugh. 

There was silence for a minute as they stared at each other. 

“What else do you know about mistletoe?” She just wanted to hear his voice.

“The custom of kissing under the mistletoe started in the 1500s. Uh. Washington Irving referenced the custom in his essay ‘Christmas Eve’ in 1820.”

Out of all the things he probably knew about mistletoe, he had decided to talk about this. Her breathing sped up. Maybe he too was thinking about earlier. “Can you recite any of it?”

“It’s not an especially interesting reference,” but he continued when she raised her eyebrows. “The Yule clog, and Christmas candle, were regularly burnt, and the mistletoe, with its white berries, hung up, to the imminent peril of all the pretty housemaids.”

“To the imminent peril of all the pretty housemaids,” she repeated with a laugh.

“You aren’t a housemaid. But you _are_ very pretty. So you might be in trouble.”

Phryne knew Jack found her attractive, but he had never said it out loud. All the flattering comments she had received from other men were no match for just one simple statement from this man.

“I wouldn’t say I am in imminent peril.” Her eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“No?”

She finally took a step closer to him, her arm raising the sprig slowly. 

“I thought you said you couldn’t be compelled by greenery.”

She was used to being flirted with and reciprocating in like, but when Jack Robinson looked at her, it made her knees weak. 

“But this isn’t just any greenery. It’s hemiparasitic of the genus Viscum.” 

He eyed the greenery in her hand. “Well, it looks like you are out of luck.”

Her flirtatious smile turned to a questioning look.

“There aren’t any berries left on this piece.”

“What does that matter?”

“Once the berries have all been plucked off, the mistletoe loses its powers.” He took a step back.

“There are no kissing privileges left.” His serious face cracked.

“Jack Robinson.”

He laughed. “If you want me to kiss you, you just have to ask.” He returned to his previous place before her and then took a step even closer. “No mistletoe is needed to compel my kisses.”

“Then come kiss me.”

With the excitement building, she watched as he took the mistletoe and let it fall to the floor. Her hands slid up his chest, traced the v-neck of his waistcoat, and finally landed on his tie. Meanwhile, his hands had settled on her hips pulling her closer. A warmth spread through her. Lids heavy with desire rose to his lips and then up to his eyes. 

This little counter attack of hers was not going as planned. He still seemed to have the upper hand. She didn’t remember the last time she felt quite so many butterflies before a kiss. Her whole body knew that this was different. As he lowered his head and their lips touched, it was a bit more tentative than one might expect from two people who had been dancing around each other for as long as they had. 

When their lips broke apart, their eyes remained locked on each other.

She slid her arms up to his neck and pressed her body closer to his. A shudder ran through her as his hands wrapped around her waist. She felt herself melt into him as she eagerly went in for another taste and was greeted by equally hungry lips. Her fingers slid up the nape of his neck and into his hair. All of her senses were on fire as his tongue collided with hers. He tasted like champagne and whiskey and _Jack_. She would be happy to kiss him forever. 

Jack broke the kiss. Eyes closed, she could feel his ragged breath on her face as his forehead pressed to hers. The first time he had kissed her, she hardly knew himーnot like she did now. With these feelings she was feeling, and his warm body against hers, a soft sigh of contentment rose in her throat.

“Phryne.” His voice was low and sent shivers down her overheated body. “I should go.”

With a house full of guests, it was probably the right call. But neither of them pulled away from the embrace. 

“Come to dinner on Monday. I’ll plan something special.” Her lips pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. A little confirmation of what that ‘something special’ might be.

His arms finally shifted to again rest on her hips, and his lips hovered over her ear. “I’ll be here.”

Her fingers bunched the fabric of his waistcoat, holding him to her as he tried to step away. He wasn’t making it easy to let him walk out of here. He dropped a light kiss in her hair and whispered “Good night.”

With reluctance, she let go and her hands fell to her sides. He smiled back at her as he grabbed his discarded jacket and made his way out to the entry. It was probably best if she stayed in the parlour. The sight of him putting his jacket and coat on might give her ideas of wanting to take them off. 

Not that she wasn’t already going to have dreams about this in anticipation of Monday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the next parts in the series to see how this continues!!


End file.
